Światowe Archiwum Przybysze z innej planety
by elevenzombiezz
Summary: Po wizycie w kawiarni, wasze ulubione Pat i Eve trafiają do Świata Hetalii Jakie mindfuckowe sytuacje spowodują te dwie napalone fanki? PRZEKONAJ SIĘ
1. Kolkolkol

**Rozdział Pierwszy: Kolkolkol**

* * *

Pewnego słonecznego dnia…

A nie. Sorry, padało.

Ale to nieistotne, ważne było, że w rodzinnym miasteczku dwóch dziewczyn, Pat i Eve otworzono nową kawiarenkę w szwedzkim stylu, dziwnie nakręcającą ich otakowatość „Kawiarnia u Szwedka". Ubierając totalnie różowe przeciwdeszczowe płaszcze i różowe parasolki, dzielnie podążyły do miasta. Po jakiś dwudziestu minutach były już na miejscu. Kawiarnia okazała się być zagilbista. Była przytulna i miała wielu gości. Dziewczyny usiadły przy stoliku i zawołały kelnera. Był on wysokim blondynem o niebieskich oczach.

- Co podać? – zapytał z niemieckim akcentem, który podjarał siostry.

- Ee… Ja chcę… „Generalnie czadowy żurek" – odrzekła Eve wybierając pierwsze lepsze danie z menu.

- Podajcie mi dużego burgera i jakąś colę – powiedziała nie wydziwiając zbytnio Pat, gdyż żurek miała na co dzień (były w końcu w Polsce, co nie?)

- Już się robi! – odparł kelner i potrząsając białym, koronkowym fartuszkiem z metką „made in Italy", oddalił się do kuchni.

Dziewczyny gawędziły coś w stylu „Widziałaś, jaki ten Nihon jest hot?" „Nom, nom, ale przyznaj, że Prusy jest lepszy…" Oczywiście przyciągnęły uwagę wszystkich gości, nie tyle co rozmową, ale rozmiarem biustu Pat (można to porównać do biustu Ukrainy). Przystojny blondyn wrócił i z lekkim uśmiechem podał im jedzenie. Dziewczęta zaczęły jeść i nadal nadawały (to nic, że jedzenie było na całym stole) o swoich „hot chłopcach".

Siedziały tam dość długo. Po pewnym czasie, zachciało im się do kibelka. Jak na dziewczyny przystało, wzięły swoje torebki i poszły do toalety.

Pomieszczenie było dość duże i ładne. Szybko załatwiły swoje potrzeby i podeszły do umywalki i odkręciły wodę.

-O patrz Pat! Kran!

-No! Kolkolkolkol!

Nagle umywalka zaświeciła światłem na podobiznę śniegu.

-O cholera! ZNOWU!- jęknęły i zaczęły spadać w dół już po raz drugi w tym kwartale.


	2. Żryj burgera!

**Rozdział Drugi: Żryj burgera**

* * *

„Ał, ał, ał ał!" pomyślała Pat „Te podróże między wymiarami mnie kiedyś wykończą… tyyyy nawet tutaj mięciutko. Czekaj, czekaj… gdzie ja jestem?"

Dziewczyna otworzyła oczy. Definitywnie znajdowała się w jakimś ciemnym pokoju… poczuła, że coś z jej prawej strony się porusza. Znieruchomiała czekała na rozwój wydarzeń.

Najpierw usłyszała jakieś mruknięcie. Potem czyjaś ręka spoczęła na jej piersi…

- Italia… - ktoś jęknął. – Znów ukradłeś stanik Ukrainie? Wiesz, że Rosja cię za to zgnoi… - ktoś z jej lewej strony, kto położył się jej na drugiej piersi (i definitywnie ślinił…) wymamrotał:

-Ale Doitsu… dzisiaj nic nikomu nie ukradłem… ba! Nawet nikomu nie uciekałem. Swoją drogą powinieneś przystopować z tymi wurstami, coś mięciutki się zrobiłeś~~

Oczy Pat były większe od włoskich pizz. „Doitsu…" myślała najarana „ Wursty? OH MAH GAD!"

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~~~~~~~ - rzuciła się na prawą stronę łóżka, patrzyła teraz na przerażonego blondyna z góry. – DOITSU! NIE WIERZĘ! TRAFIŁYŚMY DO HETALII~~

-Ach? Doitsu? W końcu poznałeś jakąś dziewczynę? Ty psie na baby~~ muszę zadzwonić do Twojego brata~~

-Felicjano! Kochany~~~~! Naprawdę tu jestem~~

-Tak, ładna brunetko. Skąd przybywasz? – zapytał się dziewczyny jak gdyby nigdy nic Italia. Ona również mając gdzieś, że Ludwig chce się spod niej wydostać odpowiedziała:

-Przybywam z alternatywnego świata. Coś jak tutaj, tylko że u mnie jesteście postaciami z mangi.

-Mangi? Nihon robi świetne mangi! Veee~~

-No wiem! Ja- Pat spadła na łóżko a Ludwig zrobił unik a la ninja i sięgnął po swój bat. Pat patrzyła się na niego ze sparklem w oczach powiedziała:

-Ukaraj mnie, Doitsu~~~~~~ (serduszko ;*).

Tymczasem u drugiej siostry…

Eve otworzyła szare oczęta i rozejrzała się dookoła. Przez okno w suficie padał wąski strumień światła, padając na jej blond włosy. Naokoło znajdowały się jakieś przerażające, ruszające się rzeczy, Dopiero po chwili zrozumiała, że to stare, żyjące własnym życiem jedzenie. Z kawałków starej pizzy wydzierały się szare grzyby i tony kurzu. Z garnka wylazły małe, białe robaczki, które podążały w jej kierunku.

- AAAAAAAAAA! – wrzasnęła przerażona odpychając jakimś znalezionym nieopodal kijkiem armię owadów. – O nie, nie mówcie mi, że znów próbowałam coś ugotować! – zamachnęła się kijem, a z niego wyleciał jakiś snop światła, od którego owady wybuchły. Ich czerwona krew poczęła ściekać po ścianach…

- Gdzie ja do cholery kurna jestem? – krzyknęła myśląc „O nie… Zaczynam zachowywać się jak Pat i Romano…" – Zaraz… Co to… Higurashi? Death Note? Kucyki Pony? – zaczęła się zastanawiać. Wtem drzwi (których wcześniej nie dostrzegła) otworzyły się, zalewając pomieszczenie jasnym światłem. Pojawił się ciemny zarys jakiejś postaci. Oczy Eve rozszerzyły się, gdyż stwierdziła, że przybył jej rycerz na białym koniu… A jeżeli to jakiś zbok to obroni się tym sparklujacym kijkiem (wsadzi w dupę albo co…). Przyjrzała się bliżej postaci w drzwiach i ujrzała…

Nieogarniętego Arthura, który jedną ręką masował sobie brzuch, a drugą drapał po głowie. Miał na sobie rozpiętą, białą koszulę oraz bokserki z flagą Ameryki (Eve: What the the what the the what?). Jego rozczochrane blond włosy sterczały we wszystkie strony. W tej chwili oczy miał przymknięte i ze swoim wrodzonym sarkazmem i ironią rzekł:

- Ameryka no baka, bucu, znowu grzebiesz mi po szafkach? – po czym otworzył zielone oczęta i ujrzał śliniącą się Eve, która szeptała:

-Jaram się^^

- Ko-ko-ko- KOBIETA! – wrzasnął zdziwiony Arthurek podskakując w miejscu, po czym wydobył zza pleców jego magiczną księgę i unosząc ręce do góry.

- Nie kurwa kebab – powiedziała Eve z opadającymi rękoma. Po chwili usłyszała jakieś takie jakby pełzanie dobiegające zza pleców, po czym podbiegła wystraszona do Igirisu i wskoczyła mu w ramiona z krzykiem:

- AAA WYNIEŚ MNIE STĄD, WYNIEŚ MNIE STĄD, GDZIE MY JESTEŚMY? W WIĘZIENIU U ROSJI?

- H-hej, spokojnie, to tylko moja kuchnia…

- O… - rzekła rozglądając się dookoła (i nie omieszkając się pomacać go po włosach). – No tak, Rosja by miał czyściej… Poza tym kranu tu nie ma… Hej, tu jest prawie jak w moim pokoju…

Anglia zdziwiony zapytał:

- Kim ty tak w ogóle jesteś?

- Jestem Eve. Miło poznać – po czym wyszczerzyła twarz w uśmiechu. – Arthurze Kirklandzie, lat 23, urodzony 23 lipca, zwany też Anglią (albo UK, lub Igirisu), wychowujący Amerykę o 175 centymetrach wzrostu i *** centymetrach w gaciach. A teraz wynieś mnie stąd z łaski swojej!

Zielonooki spojrzał nią ze zdegustowaną miną, po czym rzekł:

- Nie wiem, kim jesteś, ale get the fuck off z mojej kuchni!

- Dobra, to zanieś mnie do swojej sypialni! – krzyknęła wieszając się mu na ramionach. – Albo powiem wszystkim ile masz centymetrów w spodniach~~~

Może i nie była to mała liczba, ale wolał ale żeby Alf… inni nie znali jej dokładnie.

- To… This is a szantaż! – krzyknął Arthur.

- Aha~~ Szantaże to moja specjalność^^ Poczekaj… Byli już Roy Mustang, Edward Elric, Ty… - zaczęła wyliczać. – O! I nawet sam Pride!

Anglia pożałował, że nie ma przy sobie magicznej różdżki, a nawet nie spostrzegł, kiedy wypowiedział to na głos.

- Różdżki? Mówisz o tym badylu? – powiedziała Eve wyjmując ją z tylnej kieszeni spodni. – Patrz jak ona zajebiście sparkluje^^ - po czym machnęła kijkiem i uderzyła w brwi Anglii, które zrobiły się znacznie cieńsze… Normalne takie po prostu.

- DZIĘKUJĘ! – wrzasnął Arthur łapiąc się na brwi. – A teraz get the fuck out!

Obrażona i nafochana Eve znowu machnęła różdżką, a brwi Anglii zrobiły się jeszcze bardziej krzaczaste niż wcześniej.

„WHYYYY?" wrzeszczał w myślach Igirisu.

- Arthur, co ty tam robisz? Mam nadzieję, że nie śniadanie… - powiedział jakiś męski głos, a jego właściciel wyszedł z sypialni Anglii. Miał blond włosy i antenkę na czubku głowy, a w tym momencie zakładał okulary. W oczy rzucała się pidżama z symbolem Supermana. Widząc Anglię trzymającego jakąś blondynkę w ramionach bardzo się zdziwił.

- A-A-A-ARTHUR? TO TY JESTEŚ HETERO? O ty, zdradzałeś mnie! Żryj burgera!- krzyknął delikatnie mówiąc wyprowadzony z równowagi Alfred aka Ameryka i rzucił w przyjaciela (nie wiadomo skąd, chyba z dupy wyciągniętym) hamburgerem. Arthur (którego bolała głowa) wrzasnął: To nie tak jak myślisz!

W oczach Ameryki pojawiły się łzy, a on sam odwrócił się na pięcie i pobiegł w głąb domu.

- ALFRED! ZACZEKAJ! – krzyknął Anglia, przerzucił Eve przez ramię, po czym pobiegł za Ameryką, z blondynką uwieszoną mu na ramieniu.

- Ve~~ Ale Pat by się jarała~~ Szkoda, że jej tu nie ma~~ - rozmyślała urzeczona całą tą sytuacją blondynka. Po chwili zdała sobie z czegoś sprawę:

- PAAAAAT! GDZIE JESTEŚ? DOKO DAAAAAA-

Wrzeszczała, na co zziajany Arthur krzyknął, by Alfred go usłyszał:

- WEŹ MI Z NIĄ TU POMÓŻ! BO NAS FUCKING SĄSIEDZI PRZEKLNĄ! NO WEŹ, BĘDZIESZ MOIM BOHATEREM!

Po tych słowach maraton się zakończył, a Ameryka odwrócił się i rzekł:

- RYLI? O_O Będę bohaterem? TWOIM bohaterem?

- Tak, nie tylko moim, ale też naszych sąsiadów! Tylko ucisz to babsko!

Alfred odwrócił się i podszedł do ryczącej wniebogłosy Eve, po czym wyjął (skądś…) kolejnego burgera i zaczął mówić:

- Chciałabyś burgerka? No chciałabyś, no powiedz wujkowi Alfredowi, nio! - zaczął jej machać przekąską pod nosem. Eve uspokoiła się i spojrzała wielkimi, okrągłymi jak u pieska oczętami i powiedziała:

- Nienawidzę ich, ale od ciebie zawsze, Amerysia-san! – po czym przyjęła ten zacny prezent i ze smakiem spałaszowała.

* * *

**A/N: Tak, tak. Teraz postanowiłyśmy mindfuckować fanów Hetalii~~**


	3. Niegrzeczny Doistu

**Rozdział Trzeci: Niegrzeczny Doitsu**

Ludwig z przerażeniem patrzył, jak Pat i Włochy spali w jednym łóżku, spokojnie pochrapując.

„Cholera jasna… skąd ona wytrzasnęła moją koszulę! Muszę zadzwonić do Japonii! On będzie wiedział, co zrobić… telefon... gdzie jest telefon… muszę się napić…" Ludwig wyszedł z sypialni i skierował się do salonu. Usiadł na kanapie i odetchnął. Po chwili wziął do ręki słuchawkę od telefonu i wybrał numer…

„Tak słucham. Tu Japonia. W czym mogę pomóc?" powiedział swoim zabójczo zagilbistym głosem Kiku.

„Witaj, Japonio. Przepraszam, że dzwonię o tej porze ale mam problem…"

„Och, Doitsu-san. A co się stało?"

„W naszym łóżku leży jakaś baba."

„…"

„Nihon? Jesteś tam?"

„T-Tak… w czym problem, Doitsu-san? Najwyższy czas byś… eeetooo…"

„Zaliczył?'

„Tak, tego słowa szukałem."

„Przyjedź tu rano, proszę! ONA! ONA! Się z Italią dogaduje! Oni są do siebie podobni!" powiedział z przerażeniem Doitsu.

„Dobrze, przyjadę. Do zobaczenia."

**Rankiem~**

-Hej, hej Pat! Wstawaj~ Doitsu zrobił śniadanie.

-Już wstaję, kurna - mruknęła złowieszczo brunetka.

-Hahaha~~ Powinnaś poznać mojego brata! Jesteście podobni~~

- ROMANO? – krzyknęła rozochocona Pat wyskakując z łóżka i podskakując w jednym miejscu. – Ja chcę, ja chcę, ja chcę^^

- Może do niego zadzwo-

- NIE! – rozległ się krzyk Doitsu. – Proszę cię, Felicjano, nie rób tego!

- Dlaczego? To mój brat, miło byłoby go zobaczyć~~ I może przyniesie pomidory na obiad~~

- O! I zrobimy spaghetti! – wrzasnęła Pat, po czym krzyknęła machając dziwnie z rękami w górze: PASTAAA~~

- Ve~~ Ale ty jesteś fajna~~ Co nie, Doitsu, Doitsu, Doitsu, Doitsu, Doitsu, Doitsu, Doitsu (paręset „Doitsu" później) Doitsu, Doitsu!

- … Nie – odparł zrezygnowany Ludwig tracąc nadzieję dla tego świata.

W oczach szatynki pojawiły się łzy, a następnie zaczęła ryczeć wniebogłosy:

- AAAA, LUDWIŚ, CZEMU TY MNIE TAK NIENAWIDZISZ? A-ALE JA CIĘ TAK KOCHAM! FEEEE-

Italia patrzył na to wszystko ponadprzeciętnie ogarniającym wzrokiem, po czym zasmucony rzekł:

- Fe, Doitsu, fe. Sprawił, że dziewczyna płacze, nieładnie Doitsu, teraz to już naprawdę dzwonię po Romano! – krzyknął po czym poszedł do salonu, gdzie znajdował się telefon.

- A-ale… - zaczął mówić Ludwig, ale nie dokończył, gdyż Pat zagłuszyła mu wszystko. A Gilbert mu mówił: „Uważaj z babami! Z nimi to nigdy nic nie wiadomo!". A mógł słuchać brata… Ale cóż poradzić, kiedy zazwyczaj pierdolił same głupoty? Totalnie załamany Doitsu usiadł koło dziewczyny i głaszcząc ją po ramieniu mówił:

- No już, już… Uspokój się…

Ale to nic nie pomogło.

- Feeee! Dlaczego ty mnie tak nie lubisz? *smark* Ty kartoflu…!

Po tych słowach ni stąd, ni zowąd Doitsu dostał pomidorem w twarz.

- TY SZWABIE KARTOFLANY! PRZEZ CIEBIE KOBIETA PŁACZE, JAK CI NIE WSTYD? ZAPIEPRZAJ TERA KUBELWAGENEM PO CZEKOLADĘ, NA CO CZEKASZ? – po tych słowach Romano skoczył na łóżko, wytrącając tym samym z niego Ludwiga. – No już, nie martw się kochana, Romano jest przy tobie! – po czym przytulił ją i rzekł: Jak ci na imię?

- *smark* Pat… - odparła szatynka.

„Hmmm…" pomyślał Felicjano „Czy mi się wydaje, czy braciszek wykorzystuje okazję, ve?"

Tymczasem w Kubelwagenie…

„Bracie! Co ja mam robić, baba u mnie w domu ryczy!" – wrzeszczał w swój iście zagilbisty telefon Doitsu.

„ Masz babę w domu? Gdzie?"

„ W sypialni, znikąd pojawiła się w moim łóżku!"

„ Ach, też tak miałem! Ten sylwester dwa lata temu… Zagilbista impreza była! A ładna?"

„ Impreza?"

„… Baba."

„ Eee… Nie zwróciłem uwagi… Wygląda trochę jak Chiny, ale klatkę piersiową ma Ukrainy…"

„ Po ludzku gadaj: Duże cycki ma, tak?"

„ Taa…"

„ A pomacałeś sobie?"

Typowa rozmowa z Gilbertem.

„ Ja. Macałem hure hardo!"

„ I jak?"

„ Italia lepszy…"

„ Ja pierdolę!..."

„ Ogar się"

„ Z ust mi to wyjąłeś. Dobra, przyjeżdżam, może też se pomacam!"

„ Weź czekoladę po drodze, bo mi Kubelwagen nie odpala…"

Tymczasem u Igirisu w domu…

Eve skończyła pałaszować burgera, więc teraz narodził się problem

- Al, jak my ją mamy odesłać, co? – zapytał Anglia Amerykę. – Wzięła sobie moją różdżkę!

- Ale masz problemy… Trudne sprawy normalnie! Hahaha-

- Ty się z tego śmiejesz?

- No bo… widok ciebie z tą dziewczyną był tak zabawny, haha!

- … Ujmę to in this way. Jeżeli ona stąd nie pójdzie, nie będziemy mogli dokończyć… tego… co robiliśmy… przed jej pojawieniem…

- Ou! Teraz rozumiem! No to… Eveee~~ Czy możesz sobie stąd iść? – zapytał słitaśnym głosem Ameryka.

- Dlaczego wuju Amerysio? A ja chciałam obejrzeć Live Gej Porno na żywo :C Albo chociaż horror, razem z tobą…

- O! Też lubisz horrory?

- Bicz plis, uwielbiam! :3

Oczy Eve i Alfreda zamieniły się w migoczące sparkle, a Arthur patrzył na to wszystko i strzelając facepalma rzekł: W co ja się wplątałem…

Wróżka nad jego głową odpowiedziała: Sam tego chciałeś!

On odrzekł: Shut up, Matylda!


End file.
